


pick up the perfect card, slip into smiling widely

by emptypalm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Light Bondage, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme prompt fill: Five times Cullen caught Dorian and Bull doing it, and one time he didn't even though they were doing it on his desk that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick up the perfect card, slip into smiling widely

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I've been doing for the past three weeks straight? Because it's definitely playing Dragon Age Inquisition and getting large Bull man and normal sized Vint mage to romance over and over again.
> 
> Title is from Bear Hands "[Giants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PG_D-JpGqsM)" and I suggest you listen to it and think of your otp.

**one.**

The first time was very much the first time.

Dorian was still a little light headed from the ale, the wine, the _whiskey_ , cheeks burning too hot and fingertips too cold, electricity buzzing on his skin when Bull backed him up into a wall in the Herald’s Rest. It’d been an awkward dance, something that Dorian knew would come to a head in one way or another. Admittedly, he assumed it would result in them fighting, but this was so much better. Because Bull was _huge_ , crowding Dorian against the wood, covering him almost completely and something about that _thrilled_ him as much in practice as it had in theory.

It was by no means a private place, but who would harm him here? It almost made Dorian laugh, it _did_ make him let out a snort, pushing his head to the side so Bull could take advantage of the line of his neck while he chuckled.

“Better be real fuckin’ funny,” Bull growled, thick fingers on Dorian’s jaw to jerk his face back for a kiss. It shouldn’t be, but it _was_ , because what was an entire lifetime of fear and ostracism coalescing into being rutted against in a tavern by a Qunari? So Dorian laughed into Bull’s mouth until Bull was growling again and hauling him up by the hips to set him on top of a barrel nearby. 

And _that_ was a good angle, Bull already hot and hard in his loose pants, pressing between Dorian’s spread thighs. The friction was something _wonderful_ , making his laughter melt into a moan that he tried to quell but failed miserably.

“Let me hear you,” Bull mumbled against his mouth, arching his hips forward to make sure Dorian gasped again, aloud, lidded eyes watching the way the pleasure spread on Bull’s face from something so simple.

There was a crash by the stairs that jerked their attention away from one another--Dorian’s first instinct to duck and hide, which benefitted them considering otherwise he would have gotten a face full of horn when Bull’s head swung around sharply. 

“Apologies--” Dorian heard, and the voice was definitely Cullen, stumbling back down the stairs like he was blinded. Now it was Bull’s turn to laugh, a loud sort of roar that started from his belly and worked his way up to his chest. Dorian let his forehead thunk against his chest, letting out a breathless little chuckle.

"Did he see me?" Dorian asked quietly, relief flooding his body when Bull shook his head. 

“Poor guy,” Bull murmured a moment later, cupping Dorian’s cheek and bringing him up for another kiss. “Slapped a hand over his eyes so quickly they’ll be black and blue tomorrow.”

“Hopefully he won’t be the only one bruised,” Dorian offered, teeth nipping at Bull’s lower lip before pulling back with a slow grin. 

Bull seemed pensive for a moment, just long enough to Dorian’s confidence to almost falter. Just enough for the coy grin to start to fade, staring at one another in the quiet of the night on the second floor of Herald’s Rest while the rest of their companions sang a rowdy version of “Sera Was Never”.

Dorian licked his lips to begin speaking, excuse himself, that they should just forget about this and apparently that broke the spell for Bull, surging forward to kiss him hard enough to knock his head against the wall. 

“I have rules,” Bull mumbled against his mouth, tilting his face up to nudge their noses together in a nuzzle. “We’ll have rules. Of what you want, what you don’t. But first--” Bull’s arm locked strong around the small of his back, picking Dorian up like he was a feather and perhaps he was to him, thrill and fire shooting from the pit of Dorian’s stomach out to his limbs, “--first, we get to my room.”

Dorian’s laughter was drowned out by the chorus of, “Why change the past, when you can own this day?".

 

**two.**

Bound and gagged was quickly becoming Bull’s favorite look on Dorian.

There was something about the juxtaposition of it all. Dorian Pavus, with his proud head held high and gorgeous skin, so fucking dangerous that he could seize the world by the balls and all would tremble by the pinky of his hand, tied and looking at Bull with a vulnerability that shot through him more than anything ever had. High dragons, Tal-Vashoth, Vints, re-educators, Fog Warriors--nothing scared him quite like how Dorian looked at him when his hands were tied up real pretty and a bit of leather pushed into his mouth.

Now was no different. It was late, late enough for anyone to know better, Dorian’s wrists bound with a belt and tossed over a valence hook that was just tall enough to make him stretch up on his toes. Welts from the belt were already rising on the thick of his thighs, the flat of his stomach, making Dorian hiss and squirm when Bull ran his hands along them. They were improvising, Dorian too wound up after hours and hours of staring listlessly at texts, so it was his own leather glove shoved into his mouth to keep him quiet, Bull watching his jaw flex as he bit down when Bull stroked his slicked fingers over the heated skin of his balls, back further and further to ease one in as a precaution. 

Footsteps weren’t an immediate sign of danger, so Bull was content to ignore them in favor of Dorian’s heated skin. But then the footsteps were coming closer and closer, and, well. There wasn’t really much hiding he could do of a bound and gagged Vint that he currently had two fingers pressed into. He could minimized the damage though, because the fear in Dorian’s eyes was very real, so he reached up to unhook his bound wrists from the valence, using his body to shield Dorian in his entirety from whoever was going to catch an eyeful of Qunari ass.

As fate would have it, it was Cullen again. Bull turned his head enough to watch him walk past the alcove, and for a second he thought perhaps Cullen wasn’t going to notice. But of course he did, turning his head casually and doing a double take before dropping the book in his hand with a loud slam and a curse.

“Hey Cullen,” Bull greeted casually.

“Maker’s--Bull--” Cullen stuttered out, pink rising high on his cheeks as he bent over to get his book again. “You have a room!”

Bull laughed deeply, a pleased rumble from his chest. “So do you, Commander.”

Cullen held a hand up--presumably blocking Bull’s ass from his direct line of vision--his brows furrowed in displeasure. “Just don’t sully the literature,” he warned, getting a salute of compliance from Bull before he was walking off, muttering under his breath.

Dorian was shaking when Bull finally looked down, terrified for a second before Bull realized it was from mirth. Tears at the edge of Dorian’s eyes were from holding back his laughter, and, well, those were second to tears of pleasure, he supposed.

“I don’t see why you’re laughing,” Bull said simply, grabbing his wrists to sling the binding over the valence again, making Dorian stretch. “I’m no where near finished with you.”

They didn’t sully the literature, at least. Mostly.

**three.**

They’d been at it for hours it felt like. Hours and hours of being slowly taken apart by Bull’s tongue, fingers, _cock_. He was spread wide, just on the edge of sore, weeks of training to get to this point. The point where he could feel Bull pressing further and further inside him, three orgasms leaving him a pliant mess of sweaty limbs and hitching breaths. Oil was spread from his shoulderblades down to his knees, too much and not enough because he could still feel Bull stretching him to the point of _too much, too good_. 

But Bull _was_ too good. He knew when to stop, right when Dorian was on the precipice of calling out to pause. Not katoh, never quite katoh, but enough that he knew that he needed a break. It had been his idea anyway, from the first moment he saw Bull’s cock he knew he wanted to take it in its entirety. He just hadn’t expected so much fanfare surrounding taking the Qunari’s cock.

As it was, he was _exhausted_. It was probably Bull’s intent, to make him as relaxed as possible before they tried. Countless games of just the tip were a shadow of the past, because Dorian knew that he was never going to be satisfied with anything less than this. Nothing less than the full length of Bull, spreading him open in ways he’d never known. Far surpassing physical, it was the _trust_ and _respect_ that had culminated in this event of him face down, ass up, in the sweaty sheets of this tower bed.

Maybe he was too lax, because as soon as he felt the press of Bull’s hips against his ass, it felt like he’d fucking _won_. Corypheus defeated, Tevinter no longer corrupt, the Magisterium free of blood magic and their perfect little idea of the perfect little Tevinter mage. It felt like his world was content, so peaceful, so blissed out that he didn’t even noticed his control had slipped until there was smoke in the room and Bull was laughing.

Dorian panicked, head shooting up from where it had been buried in the pillows for the better part of the last hour of Bull eating him out and finger fucking him open. Fire? _Fire_. The fucking curtains were on fire, the dry, threadbare burlap smoking up more than was necessary and they didn’t have any water handy. It took his head a muggy moment to remember _magic_ , an ice spell and the fire was out but the room was still smoked out to the point where they were both coughing.

The smoke issue was alleviated by the door slamming open, but it did seamlessly segue into the next issue. Which was that Cullen and Elida were standing there, fanning in front of their face to clear the smoke at the same time that Bull managed to get the window open to take care of the rest.

“Ah!” was Cullen’s scandalized yell, followed by a, "Dorian?" and Dorian suddenly thankful he had enough presence of mind to drape a sheet over his lap, at least. Though they both looked disheveled in their own right--Cullen dressed in only a pair of soft breeches, Elida in her dressing gown with Cullen’s furs draped over her haphazardly. 

Bull had no pretense of shame or embarrassment about his body, instead turning towards the surprise full bodied. 

Dorian didn’t blame them both, really, watching as their lines of vision both fell to Bull’s cock. Cullen turned so quickly Dorian actually feared for his neck, Elida clapping a hand over her mouth to hide a laugh as she turned sharply.

“We just came to see if everything was okay!” Elida explained, because Cullen was already walking away. Running. Running was the more accurate term, bare feet against the cold stone of the battlements. Probably towards a life where he hadn’t seen Iron Bull’s dick and didn't know it was Dorian that he'd been fucking with it. “We saw the smoke and--”

Bull grabbed a throw pillow to hold over his bits, something that was already stained in oil and cum because it was the one they liked to put under Dorian’s hips to give them a good angle while fucking face to face.

“Important bits are covered,” Bull announced, prompting Elida to turn around with a small smile. Dorian wasn’t concerned about her knowing their secret. Most mistook her kindness for weakness, but Dorian knew her heart was soft for them, for her Inquisition. She would do anything in her power to protect them, and she had, multiple times.

She did look relieved that Bull was a little more covered, though.

“Are you two okay?” she asked gently, and Dorian knew the subtext. It was the fire, but also the fact that two people now knew something that was clearly a secret. 

Before either of them could answer, she was turning, shutting the door to his confusion. Then there were voices, shouts of, “Inquisitor!”, and hearing Elida through the door, “thank you for responding, but all is well. Please, return to your post.”

The door didn’t open again wide, but Elida did peak her head in. Her perpetually flushed cheeks did seem a little deeper than usual, but she was smiling in that way of hers that managed to be comforting without patronizing. 

“I’m glad you’re both safe. Enjoy the rest of your night,” she said.

“Thanks, boss,” Bull said, and even Dorian was a little surprised by the sincerity and the warmth in his voice. “Make sure your Commander still has his eyesight, yeah?”

“He’s dramatic,” Elida said fondly, nodding her head and taking her leave.

There was a split second of silence after the door clicked shut and the sound of footsteps retreating stopped echoing, broken by Bull’s laughter. Dorian let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding in, shooting Bull a glare before grabbing the sheets and throwing them over his head to cover himself so he could die of mortification with some dignity.

Bull’s knee on the bed forced Dorian’s body to roll towards him by ways of gravity, Dorian glaring at him when Bull lifted the edge of the sheet to peek underneath.

“Too clenched to take my dick now, yeah?” Bull asked, sitting on the bed and letting Dorian curl up against him. He need the touch and the warmth, a little overwhelmed not only from being broken from their little reverie so abruptly, but also from the onslaught of support he’d just received. His instincts were still to deprecate, to withdraw and make himself small once he was caught doing something like this. But this wasn’t home, he wasn’t a boy, Bull wasn’t kicking him out after a quick tryst, and Elida wasn’t dismissing him from the Inquisition. This was his life now, this life that he could choose, and no one that was important to him would give a Nug’s ass.

And Bull was so _good_ , because Dorian couldn’t be vocal right now. He couldn’t explain himself, couldn’t say much of anything, and Bull knew. Once the joke fell flat he knew, easing himself down onto the bed and curling himself around Dorian to hold him while he shook. He was sore and exhausted, but the adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, his fight or flight reflexes fired up, making him tremble from head to toe.

And Bull just held him through it, soft whispers while he kissed whatever skin he could, hands roaming over all of Dorian’s skin like he was soothing a coltish horse. “You’re okay, kadan,” Bull murmured, over and over again. “You’re okay, I got you.”

**four.**

Two days later, they found themselves in the Forbidden Oasis. Two days and Elida hadn’t mentioned it, Cullen hadn’t said a word, and Dorian was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Depending on their party, he and Elida actually spent quite some time together. Two mages, a rogue, and a warrior meant that Bull usually took the front of the party and Sera took the back. It meant that they could toss up a barrier at any moment, that they could see their battlefield from afar no matter which way they were attacked.

This also meant that Sera spent a lot of time shouting across them to Bull.

“So,” Dorian said, feeling the conversation crawling at his skin. She looked at him with an arch to her brow, prompting him to continue. “Are we going to talk about it?”

Elida’s laugh was a soft sort of thing, and Dorian didn’t even question as to whether or not she was laughing at him--he _knew_ she wasn’t. She didn’t have it in her.

“If you’d like to, we can,” she offered, looking ahead of themselves to focus on Bull’s form. “I didn’t want to bring it up if you didn’t want to talk about it. I can’t imagine it’s easy for you.”

Sometimes he had to remind himself that she _already_ knew. They didn’t have to have some long winded heart to heart, because she’d been there. She’d seen him talk to his father, she knew the things he’d been running from his entire life. He also knew she was intelligent enough to put some knit together and make the full, messy blanket that was his life.

“I guess I don’t, not really,” Dorian said after a moment, surprising himself to a laugh. “We don’t need to talk about why I would want your discretion. You already know.”

Elida’s brows knit slightly. “You would have it regardless.”

Dorian waved a dismissive hand in her direction. “Yes, yes, I know. I’m not implying any ill will. I’m just saying that I don’t need to sit you down and have the _tragic background_ story talk. You already know it.”

Elida nodded her head in that knowing way of hers. “Are you happy?”

Out of anything he had been expecting her to say, any questions she would have to ask, that wasn’t one of them. It shocked him enough to stop, standstill, just looking at her for a moment until she realized he’d halted and turned to look at him, too. He had braced himself for so many different questions-- _when did this start? How did it happen? Why Bull? What will you do after? How long has this been going on? Do you love him?_ \-- but that was not one of them. And damn the woman to the Void, he was softening again, could feel it in his face and the way his shoulder slumped a little.

“Dorian?” she prompted, tentative.

“I am,” Dorian said firmly. The conviction in his voice a surprise to even himself. “Happy, that is. I am happy.”

Elida’s smile spread slowly at first, something so genuine that it ruched her cheeks and crinkled the corner of her eyes. 

“Good.”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Sera chanted from behind them, Bull turning around to look at the commotion before joining in on the chant. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Dorian shook his head with a roll of his eyes, slinging an arm around Elida’s shoulder and dragging her close enough to press his lips against her sweaty temple. “Thank you,” he whispered against her skin, ignoring the cheering from Bull and the kissing noises from Sera.

*

The Forbidden Oasis meant sand. And that meant that sand was _everywhere_. Tents meant that they needed to be quiet.

Dorian bit into the back of his wrist as Bull dragged his tongue up the flat of his stomach, tasting all the skin and sweat there. His body was already littered with bite marks in the shape of Bull’s mouth, nothing high enough that it would show through his armor, but once he was stripped it would be impossible to hide the evidence that he belonged to _someone_. He liked that the best, though. The quiet ownership, the way that tilting his neck too far would exacerbate the dark bite mark that Bull had been worrying on his shoulder for the better part of two weeks to the point where Dorian was fairly positive it was just a permanent fixture at this point. 

Sand rot was definitely a real thing, which meant that they needed to be careful, but Dorian couldn’t deny the goosebumps he got from the scrape of sand on his skin when Bull slid his hand up his torso to press his fingers into Dorian’s mouth. And he didn’t even mind the grit of sand there, either, not when Bull was closing his mouth around the head of his cock, and he knew the fingers were to keep him quiet more than to get them ready to fuck Dorian.

Then, of course, the flap of the tent was opening and there was their favorite Commander.

Dorian vaguely wondered how many different startled squawks they were going to be blessed with, Cullen tossing his arms up like he was fending off an attacker. The next was a little confusion, because he wasn't aware Cullen had even left Skyhold. Bull pulled off his cock with an exasperated breath through his nose, turning his head sharply towards Cullen in annoyance with enough presence of mind to keep Dorian’s cock out of sight but not enough to take his fucking fingers out of Dorian's _mouth_.

“For fuck’s sake, Commander. Do you have some type of natural instinct that leads you to wherever we’re fucking?” Bull snapped. "So engrained in your being that you've somehow managed to walk in on us all the way from _Skyhold_."

Cullen had the gall to look offended, brows knitting and a frown on his face. “I--What? I was--Elida. You… Sera.” He paused in the middle of his stuttering, mouth setting to a deeper frown before he was yelling, “Sera!”

There was a peel of laughter from the elf outside, Cullen stalking out of the tent. Dorian laughed around Bull’s fingers at the sound of Sera’s faux scream, calling out, “Elida! Cully-Wully’s gone mad!” 

“Madhouse,” Bull muttered, looking up at Dorian before thrusting his fingers a little deeper into his mouth, sinking his teeth into his hipbone. “Now, where were we?”

**five.**

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bull groaned out, letting his head thunk back against the table, narrowly missing the large dagger that was thrust into the wood. As it was, it nicked his horn a little, no harm no foul but Dorian was laughing above him, bouncing on his cock like he was born for it and maybe he was. Bull was certainly convinced with the way his sweaty skin glinted in the torch light, his half of the dragon tooth thudding against his chest every time he thrusted himself down eagerly.

Let it be known throughout history that fucking on the war table was actually Dorian’s idea, but fuck it all if Bull wasn’t an eager accomplice. Someone had to be the voice of reason, though, mostly because he knew there were only so many times that a) Cullen could walk in on them and retain his eyesight and/or sanity, and b) the Inquisitor could listen to him rant and rave about the projected loss of his eyesight and/or sanity. 

( _”You know I love you both,” Elida had said, looking forlornly down into her tankard. For a moment Bull thought she was going to say something life-altering, like that their relationship was a danger to the Inquisition and they would have to leave, but it seemed the look was just reserved for the awful moonshine they were drinking. “But he’s going to_ lose _it, and I’d much rather he_ keep _it, if you catch my drift.”_

 _“Sorry, boss,” he offered, not sounding very sorry._ )

“Maker’s _balls_ , Dorian,” Bull said, sliding his hand from hip to chest so that way he could use a nail to worry Dorian’s nipple. “You want me to fill you up, huh? Fuck you good and leave you all wet and open so my cum leaks down your thighs and everyone knows you’re mine.”

Dorian’s body physically twitched at Bull’s words, doubling over so he could rest his hand against Bull’s chest for purchase, fucking himself even hard if it was possible. The slap of skin against skin, Dorian’s labored breathing, the scrape of Dorian’s nails down his chest--it was fucking heaven, and being able to lay back and enjoy was almost better. He could watch the way Dorian’s muscles danced under his skin, the way his eyes lidded when he shifted his hips just enough that Bull knew he had the angle that would get him off.

There wasn’t any reason why he couldn’t help, though. He skimmed his oil-slicked hand from hip to Dorian’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it and creating a loose circle for Dorian to thrust into when he was pulling off of Bull’s cock. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Bull murmured, feeling a touch sentimental. Dorian opened his eyes to meet his own, grinning a little and clenching up around Bull tight enough that Bull’s hips twitched up from the table of their own accord for a particularly hard thrust. It was apparently enough for Dorian, though, his eyes widening a little in surprise before he was striping Bull’s torso with cum, dribbling messy over his fingers. Bull stroked him through it, too, watching the way his body twitched and tried to curl into itself, thighs trembling from the effort of staying up.

With his legs hanging off the table, Bull didn’t have much purchase to be able to thrust up. Dorian was a trooper, though, kept fucking himself back on his cock, even when he fell forward against his chest. And maybe it was the laziness to it that really got Bull going, that Dorian was sated but still wanted to please him, still wanted to make sure he got off. Maybe it was the way Dorian licked his ear from lobe to tip, because that was pretty great, too. Either way, it ended with Bull locking a strong arm around the small of Dorian’s back, keeping him still while Bull came with a shout muffled by sinking his teeth into the mark he was perpetually worrying on Dorian’s shoulder.

The cool down was always the best, too, lazy hands and sweaty skin. Dorian was usually content to just lay there, regardless of position, until Bull was soft and slipping out of him by gravity’s volition. Now was no exception. 

“Hm,” Dorian murmured as he roused, resting on his elbow so he could kiss Bull once, twice, pulling back to smile at him. “And we didn’t even--”

And honestly, Bull would have been more surprised if the door didn’t slam open at that point. Things were going so well and of _course_ Dorian had to jinx it, because of _course_ Cullen had to burst into the room.

This time, instead of a scandalized scream or a blasphemous exclamation, Cullen let out a growl. “My _table_ ,” he ground out, and Bull couldn’t really see him too clearly since he was upside down, but Dorian did look a touch terrified and maybe a little guilty. “And my _map_! Get off, and get out!” Cullen was definitely yelling now, Bull and Dorian scrambling off the war table to grab their clothes that were mostly on the ground. He just had to hope that they hadn’t gotten any cum on that map, or else they were actually dead. 

“Now!” Cullen roared again, and they were skirting around him like chastised children.

“Sorry, Commander,” Bull tried, a placating hand up while Dorian escaped through the door, his robes over his head as he ran down the hall towards Josephine’s office. Cullen’s fist against the door was loud enough without the absolute vehement hostility on his face, so Bull abandoned that as a lost cause, just holding his pants over his dick as he caught up to Dorian.

Which lucky for Dorian, because when Bull was a step behind him, he slipped on the stone with a loud laugh. Bull caught him by the arm easily enough.

“I just slipped on your cum,” he said, maybe a little too loud, ripping open the door to Josephine’s office to find a rather sleepy Elida making her way through. Presumably to meet her now-enraged boyfriend back fresh from the field.

“We’re sorry!” Dorian shouted, not even pausing long enough for her sleep addled brain to catch up to what the scenario meant exactly--Dorian hastily dressed and Bull practically naked, running from the war room, where Cullen was swearing furiously inside that could be heard down the hallway and probably throughout that half of the castle.

“We’re so dead,” Bull said, as soon as they were safe on the battlements by the library, both of them breathing heavily and sinking to rest on the cool stone.

Dorian’s chest was heaving, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat from the sex and the fleeing. But he was grinning, cheeks flushed and eyes crinkled at the corners, and Bull thought that he had never looked so beautiful.

“Worth it, though,” Dorian offered, lifting his hand for a high five.

Bull looked at his face, soft and warm, resting his hand against Dorian’s before bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. “So worth it.”

*

The Inquisitor didn’t talk to them for three days. So probably not worth it.

 

**and the one time he didn’t**

Dorian was just the right level of drunk to do something really fucking stupid. 

Since the war room fiasco, they had limited their sexual destructiveness to a minimum. Hell, they had even tried keeping it down, to the point where Sera had asked in as much sincerity as she could muster if they were doing okay because it’d been awhile since she’d heard them _going at it like cats in heat. Flashy magic cats and cats with horns. Horny… cats. Shite, gimme five minutes and I’ll be back with something good, yeah?_

And it didn’t even really matter that two out of five times that Cullen had walked in on them doing it that they were technically in their _own_ space, so the fault was technically _his_ , technically. But Dorian did like Cullen. He made him laugh, like a confused puppy learning the world was cruel but also so beautiful. And Elida, well. He could admit that he more than liked her, and he never wanted to go another period of time with her looking at them like they’d not only disappointed her, but the entire Inquisition and her ancestors. 

Things were at ease now, though, all forgiven. They bought Elida a round, bought Cullen _three_ , and the two of them were playing a game of Wicked Grace with Varric, Josie, Blackwall, Cassandra, Butcher, and Cole while Sera drunk herself blind under the table. A family portrait if Dorian had ever seen one, looking at them fondly while he drained the rest of his tankard. Bull had gotten up to buy another round a couple minutes ago, and when Dorian looked over Krem and Skinner were carrying tankards over while Dallish was speaking to Bull quietly.

The warmth in his chest was home, he realized, looking out to this ragtag group that had become his family. He had a skewed concept of home, he knew, because once upon a time it had been Tevinter. Minrathous. Most recently it had been the bottom of a tankard. And now it was this. Not so much of a physical thing to measure, but a mass of people that were his home. These people were his safe haven, his brothers and sisters in battle. They were his mentors, his mentees, his fellow scholars, and undeniable friends that made him go a big, warm floppy one because he’d never known he was looking for this before it was here, waiting for him.

The hand on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie, Bull lips pressing against the curve of his cheek and he leaned into it greedily, eyes falling shut. And when he opened them, no one cared. No one was staring in object horror, no one was goading, saying that Dorian deserved better, that Bull did. No, instead they were shuffling cards and accepting tankards delivered by the Chargers because why would they care? They were home.

“Wanna get out of here?” Bull asked lowly, the heat in his voice already stirring the pit of Dorian’s stomach. Dorian nodded his head in his agreement, drowning the rest of his tankard and placing it on the table. 

“Goodnight, children,” he announced, standing shakily before bowing at the waist. “Do try to let the Commander keep his clothes on this time, yes?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Varric offered, shuffling the cards and grinning wickedly at Cullen.

“Goodnight boys,” Elida called out, lifting a hand to give them a wave, and if Cullen didn’t have his arm around her shoulders, Dorian probably would have dropped a kiss to the top of her head. As it was, he settled for a fond gaze and a smirk.

“ _You_ make sure that the Commander takes his clothes _off_ at some point.”

They both flushed immediately, Cullen rolling his eyes with a smirk while Elida laughed sweetly. They were disgustingly in love, and Dorian was happy for them. Dorian was just _happy_ , feeling Bull’s hand fall to the small of his back and guide him out of the tavern, the night’s air hitting him like a wall and cooling the flame of his cheeks. They took the stairs to the right--with all the people in Herald’s Rest, it was best to use Dorian’s quarters--and they took their time with it. The stars were nice, the cold air felt good, and Dorian was _happy_.

“We’re a weird bunch,” Bull said after a long moment, looking up at the stars as they moved. In through one of the rooms on the battlement, opening to the next rampart. “But they’re ours, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dorian echoed, pausing to look out over the ground that surrounded them. So perfectly concealed, it was almost easy to pretend like the end of the world wasn’t looming over them. He’d been in that future, he knew the cost of they failed, and yet he didn’t feel it beyond reason to want to pretend occasionally that this life was more simple than that. To pretend that they were just the Inquisition to bring peace, to help people. Nothing so heavy as the fate of the free world. 

Bull wrapped himself around Dorian from behind, and Dorian sank greedily into his warmth. They rocked together affectionately, both staring up at the stars until Bull was kissing over his neck. Even then, it was soft, loving, a nip every so often but nothing like the sinking bites that would leave marks for weeks. That wasn’t what he was in the mood for, right now. He was in the mood for Bull, soft and sweet. Hard and biting could always come later.

Turning in Bull’s arms, he rose up on tiptoes to kiss him. One hand cupping Bull’s jaw, the other rubbing where his horn and skin met. It got a purr from Bull, a small nip to Dorian’s bottom lip that never failed to drive him wild. Bull’s hands smoothed down his back, cupping his ass gingerly before giving it an ample squeeze, dragging Dorian and his swelling cock against the bulk of him with little room in between.

“I want you so much,” Bull murmured, tongue flicking out to lick the tip of Dorian’s nose, grinning when Dorian recoiled and wrinkled it in disgust. “All the time, every second of the day, I want you all the time. So much that I feel it through my entire body.”

Dorian shuddered at Bull’s words, dragging a nail along the sensitive skin surrounding Bull’s horn. It got him another purr, a deeper kiss, both of them already so eager for this. Bull would lead this time, and Dorian would follow, knowing that was not always the case and that was fine, too. He ended up pressed against a door, his hand dropping from Bull’s jaw in order to find the handle and open it.

To Cullen’s office.

It was a testament to how much they didn’t want to piss of Cullen or the Inquisitor that they actually paused, looking at one another. “They’re playing Wicked Grace,” Bull offered, fingers under Dorian’s chin to tilt his face up and kiss his forehead. “Just started a new game. Won’t be done for a while, even if they call it quits after that.”

Dorian paused for a moment to consider it. “Fuck me on the desk?” he offered, both of them grinning at each other like idiots.

Bull hauled Dorian up with his legs around his waist, pressing hot, open mouth kisses to his neck. They needed to be quick if they didn’t want to get caught, which meant that there wasn’t going to be much time for clothing removal and prep. Their second time could be slower, back in Dorian’s _actual_ room, where they _actually_ locked the door. They also had the daunting task of not ripping or soiling anything on Cullen’s desk, because they had definitely gotten cum on the war table from what they could understand from Cullen’s hysterical yelling. 

They were up for the challenge, though, Bull laying Dorian very gingerly over the desk while he kissed him. Bull loosened the neckline of his robes enough that he could see the dragon tooth resting there, kissing over the skin just below the tip of the tooth while he worked his hand up Dorian’s robes to strip him of his smalls. Bull was even easier, just loosening his pants and he was done, pressing their erections together warmly as he started to rock in the crux of Dorian’s thighs.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Dorian murmured, head falling back against the desk and baring the entire length of his neck to Bull. Bull clearly agreed, nodding his head and dipping it down so that way he could kiss Dorian’s throat softly, just a hint of teeth, one hand coming to find Dorian’s while the other rummaged for something in his own pants.

Oil, Dorian realized a moment later, when slick fingers were pressing against his hole from below. It was probably an awkward angle for Bull, but it meant that they could still thrust against one another while Bull prepped him. There was little to complain about with that, kissing Bull deeply, tilting his head with it and chasing him with kisses when Bull pulled back to breathe. One finger was barely anything at this point, even with how girthy Bull’s fingers actually were, but Bull always, _always_ started with one. Slipping in with ease, using it more to spread oil than actually stretch Dorian out. He kept pushing more and more oil into Dorian, knowing that they would need it if he was going to take Bull’s cock, eventually pressing the end of the little vial against Dorian’s hole and wiggling it until the last was out.

Two was more of a stretch, pushing his head back against the desk and letting out a low hiss. There still wasn’t much pain, and Dorian had become an expert at willing his body to relax and accept at this point. Not that Bull ever believed him, always prepping him until Dorian was thrashing and moaning, hips arching up like a wanton whore because, well, he was. For Bull.

“You’re so tight around my fingers, kadan,” Bull whispered against Dorian’s cheek, smiling against the skin before kissing it warmly. “How do you ever take my whole cock?”

Dorian laughed a little breathlessly, the third finger teasing at his rim. “It’s truly a tale of how far you can get with enough hard work and determination.”

Bull’s laugh was low, as well, an aroused sort of gravelly noise that made Dorian moan out. The thrusts of Bull’s hips stayed predictable, sliding their erections together over and over again, Dorian’s belly becoming slick with their precome. It was filthy but he loved it, loved _Bull_ , especially when there were three fingers inside of him and Bull was using his thumb to press against the skin between his asshole and balls.

“Amatus,” Dorian gasped out, swallowing loudly in the quiet of the room to rival the slick noises of their cocks and Bull’s fingers fucking him. “I’m ready, please. Please fuck me.”

No amount of begging ever really moved Bull like this. When it came to prepping Dorian, his word was law. Dorian could beg until he was red in the face, reassure him that he was ready ten _minutes_ ago and if you don’t get your cock inside me right now I’ll finish the job myself. Bull always just laughed, just like he did now, pressing a kiss to each eyelid and murmuring, “Patience.”

 _Fuck patience_ , is what Dorian usually responded with, but today he kept quiet, accepting the kiss that Bull pressed to his lips. He rocked his hips back down against the fingers, clenching around them, fluid little rolls of his hips that he could feel wearing Bull down by how much harder he was pressing his fingers inside him. He would never be able to sway Bull’s decision out right, but there were definitely ways to expedite the process that benefitted the both of them.

Bull knew it, too, leaning back from their kiss in order to stare down at Dorian’s face while he fucked him. Looking for signs of discomfort or distress, Ben-Hassthra training in full swing. But Dorian had nothing to hide but a wanton moan, biting down on his own lip and giving Bull that _look_. The one that said he belonged to Bull, that he loved him, that there was no one else that he trusted with his body. The one that usually undid Bull, and tonight was no exception.

Bull shifted his hips enough that the head of his cock could press against Dorian’s hole, first more oil to slick him up. A cursory preparation, because Bull was chuckling quietly and murmuring, “might have overdone it with the frottage,” and Dorian knew exactly what he meant. He felt like he was too close too soon, and once upon a time the stretch of the initial penetration would soften him a little but now he actively looked forward to it, craved it. Now, when Bull pushed in, Dorian only squirmed to get closer, his body so far beyond adjusted to Bull’s girth that he knew nothing else would ever do again. He was spoiled for the rest of his life, and the idea didn’t terrify him nearly as much as he thought it would.

Inch by inch, Bull eased in. Another thing he very rarely budged. This one Dorian didn’t mind as much, because he loved to feel the languid stretch of his body accepting Bull. It had taken them so long to get to this part, thinking back to the beginning when Bull would rest his cock against Dorian’s stomach and he couldn't help but wonder how exactly it was all going to _fit_. But he did, pretty well, Dorian letting out a long moan that didn’t taper off until Bull’s hips were pressed against his ass and he was completely seated inside.

“Vishante kaffas,” Dorian said lowly, pushing some hair off his sweaty forehead before returning his hand to Bull’s bicep to cling. “You feel so good inside me.”

“Yeah?” Bull goaded, just because he could. Because he knew Dorian would respond. “You like this big Qunari cock in your little ass?”

Dorian couldn’t even answer coherently, because Bull decided that it was the perfect moment to start rocking up inside Dorian. Deep, shallow thrusts that rubbed him exactly the right way, making Dorian pant a little and press his cheek against the bare wood of the desk. It was cool against his feverish skin, the rest of his sweaty flesh sticking to his robes, making the slide against the paperwork on the desk pretty smooth with Bull’s thrusts. It was easily remedied when Bull wrapped an arm around Dorian’s thigh, the other still laced with Dorian’s by his head, staring down at his face while he fucked him. It used to unnerve Dorian in the beginning, but now it was almost a comfort. Bull was always an attentive lover, no matter the circumstances. 

Dorian didn’t have the energy to keep up the dirty talk, his head swimming from the alcohol and the pleasure. Especially when Bull braced his forearm against Dorian’s thigh to keep him still, allowing him to curl his hand around so he could wrap around Dorian’s cock. He couldn’t stroke base to tip, but that was fine. He could reach the important parts, the drag of calluses on the rim of Dorian’s head, smearing thick precome to help smooth the path.

Bull timed the stroking offset to his own thrusts, fucking into Dorian and sending him a little higher on the desk, using the pressure on his thigh to slide him back down again and stroke up the length of his cock. Over and over again, until Dorian was too warm, far too feverish, the building in the pit of his stomach twisting like knots of fire that made him clench around Bull in a warning. Not that he needed it, not with how intently he was watching Dorian’s face. He could tell from the hitching in his breath, the way his eyes glazed over when they half-opened to watch him.

“Kadan,” Bull whispered, resting their foreheads together so their lips would rub together with every word. “You’re so beautiful. Mine. My kadan.” And Bull’s sweetness would be the death of him. Perhaps in the long run, but definitely for tonight, Dorian’s breath hitching one last time and holding in the breath as he was cumming. It made his head spin, holding in his breath until his lungs were screaming and it had to release, but it was so much more intense. His body shook through it, teeth chattering and squirming while Bull just held him still with patient hands and fucked him through it. He let the hand fall away from Dorian’s cock, knew he was too sensitive for much stimulation directly after the first orgasm, using that free hand to hold onto his hip and drive into him. Over and over, a quiet whimper from Dorian every time he bottomed out.

It didn’t last long from there, a few deeper thrusts and Dorian continued to clench around Bull, even after he was done cumming. His body was thrumming from the orgasm, one of the best feelings of finishing first and just being able to pay attention to how Bull felt inside him. How he filled and stretched him, how his body accepted the fact that Bull was his. And the best feeling of all, when Bull’s hips stuttered to a stop and he let out a short grunt, his cock pulsing as he spilled inside him. 

He was exhausted, and a little dizzy, but there was no denying that he felt elated. He wrapped his arms around Bull’s shoulder to hold him close, not quite sure how much time they had spent but knew that they needed to move soon. Another second, he promised himself, listening to the pleased little growls Bull was emitting from deep in his chest. Even better when Bull lifted his head to kiss him.

“We need to get going,” Dorian pointed out, running his hands over Bull’s back and shoulders, holding back his disappointment when Bull stood up to look down at him.

“You’re right,” Bull murmured, thumb running fondly over Dorian’s bottom lip. “You’re always right, kadan. How did I get so lucky?”

“A lot of trial and error, I assume,” Dorian said, wiggling his hips so they were resting off the desk in preparation for Bull to pull out. Bull had a plan of his own, cupping his hand under the cleft of Dorian’s ass to catch any cum that spilled out, pushing Dorian’s balls out of the way so that way he could see it. It was a tie as to who enjoyed Bull cumming in Dorian more, but Bull always did get a better view, moaning out once his cock was free of him and Dorian could feel the slick rush of cum down his ass and presumably into Bull’s hand.

Normally, Bull would try to push as much back in as he could, but as it was, they didn’t have the time. He did rub his thumb along the sensitive rim of Dorian’s hole, waiting a beat to make sure anything that was coming out was already out before going to the open window and just tossing it out to the wind.

“Fantastic,” Dorian commented, sitting up and clenching to avoid any more mess. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Bull shrugged his shoulders, wiping the rest of the mess off on his pants when he pulled them up. “Whatever. Worse case some bird’s gonna be pissed. That’s a lot better than attending a funeral because Cullen died of something stress related.” Bull paused a moment, as if he was considering it, shuddering a little and helping Dorian up on shaky legs. 

As soon as they heard voices, the laziness of the moment disappeared. There were three escape routes from the room, a gamble but it sounded like Cullen and Elida, and that meant they were coming from the west. Bull pointed towards the door closest to where they would need to leave anyway, both of them exiting and pressing themselves up against the back of the door so they wouldn’t be seen. 

There was laughter inside the room a moment later--definitely Elida--and that was their cue to sprint to the door of the rotunda. They needed to be quiet still, just in case, but Solas merely lifted his head and offered a short wave of greeting from where he was reading his tome. No other fanfare, no questions as to why they were out of breath and red and probably reeked of cum. To be far, Solas probably wouldn’t have cared anyway.

It did make it a lot easier to sneak to Dorian’s room, however, the two of them collapsing onto the bed as soon as the door was closed and locked.

“We did it,” Dorian breathed out, relieved, the hum of adrenaline still in his blood but fading quickly as he toed off his boots and stripped his robes over his head. Bull followed suit, kicking his boots and pants off and sprawling out in the bed. They had to do some rolling in order to free the covers, but as soon as they were settled in Dorian killed the torchlight with a wave of his hand and a short yawn, pressed up against Bull’s side.

“We did it,” Bull agreed, stroking his fingertips up Dorian’s spine, eyes shut when Dorian lifted his head to kiss him. They would probably sleep a little and fuck a lot more, but for now he was content to settle in, sink into Bull’s warmth.

“Plot twist,” Dorian said into the dark, chuckling. “We _try_ to walk in on Elida and Cullen fucking.”

Bull’s laugh was a throaty thing, shaking Dorian where he was resting his head against chest. 

“You’re on.”


End file.
